The Change
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: This is a several chapter rewrite of episode 2x22. This is what I think would happen if Elena knew about it from the beginning.Note: Elena is a vampire.


**Hey! I read a lot of As I lay Dying fics and I thought I should make one myself. Tell me if you like to by reviewing plz. Enjoy!**

"Except Bonnie," Alaric said. Damon was getting impatient. He wanted so much to save Elena but every idea he had, someone would end up dead. Damon, enraged, punched his fist into a wall. Damon cursed under his breath. He began swaying, looking aimlessly at the floor. Alaric looked at him, worriedly. Damon's gaze was unfocused, Alaric put a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Damon shook him off, straightening up as he walked to the door. "I'm fine," Damon said. Alaric watched Damon walk out the door, his brows narrowed.

* * *

The Funeral

Damon looked over to Elena. She was holding tightly to Jeremy's arm. Tears dripping down her cheeks. Damon, despite how much he hated it, he was feeling guilty. He knew in some way, Jenna's death was his fault. Damon grimaced as he turned around and began walking away. Stefan noticed that his brother was leaving and caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" He said, crossing his arms. Damon did the same, looking Stefan square in the face. "Away," Damon said.

Stefan untwisted his arms. His expression became softer. "She needs you, Damon, she needs both of us."

Damon looked away, "Yeah, well, I don't do funerals," Damon snarled as he turned around and began making his way out of the graveyard. Stefan reached out and grasped Damon's arm. He was surprised when Damon hissed in pain. Stefan's brows narrowed questioningly. He quickly lifted his hand off Damon's arm then lifted up his sleeve. His mouth hung open slightly at what he saw. The red-purplish wound went from his wrist to his elbow. It was spreading fast.

Damon rolled his sleeve back down.

"W-we can fix this," Stefan said, wanting desperately to believe his own words. "There has to be a cure."

Damon frowned. "No, there isn't, don't waste your time, brother, it's-" But Damon was interrupted by a feeling coming up his throat. He was instantly sent into a coughing fit. Stefan put a hand on the raven haired vampire's back as Damon leaned over, holding his stomach. The coughing stopped in under 3 minutes.

"Damon, I'll find something, I won't let you d-," Stefan said.

Damon put a hand up, irritated. "Save it, Saint Stefan, there's no cure and you'd be cheating to yourself if you went looking," Damon said as he twisted around then walked away. Stefan watched him leave the graveyard.

* * *

Damon went inside the boarding house. He took his jacket off and hung it over a chair. Damon unsteadily walked over to a table. A bottle of bourbon and a glass cup sat there for him. He picked up the bottle and poured it into the cup. Lifting it into his hand he rolled up his sleeve. Damon frowned at what he saw. The bite had gotten worse. It was a purplish-green now. The poison was spreading through his veins much faster. Damon rolled his sleeve back up then took several gulps of the bourbon. The smallest bit of sunshine was leaking through the curtains.

Damon stepped closer then shoved the curtains open, closing his eyes as he let the light sink in. Suddenly, Damon remembered Rose. She was bitten and he killed her in mercy. Damon looked down at his ring, and pulled it off. He let it dangle between to fingers before letting it fall to the floor. A few seconds later, Damon could feel the sting and the smell of his burning flesh. The sunlight was eating at his skin. Damon had a faint smile, knowing that when he burst into flames, it would all be over. It would be easier on him, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie, and...Elena.

Seconds later Damon was pressed against a wall. His feet barely touching the floor. Elena had her hands grasped around Damon's shoulders.

"Your not doing this!"

Damon cringed in pain. "Just did." Elena flashed Damon down into the basement, throwing him in side the cellar. Damon tried to get back on his feet, but every time he did, the pain just felt worse.

"Stefan told you," Damon stated as he cringed in pain.

Elena looked down at her feet, she hated to see him like this. "He's just trying to help," Elena said.

Damon sighed. "What's the plan, I'm gonna be locked in here until superman saves the day?" Damon leaned himself against the wall weakly.

"If that's what it takes to keep you alive," Elena said.

Damon smirked. "Yeah, well, don't hold your breath," he said.


End file.
